


A Little Mayhem

by yeahwrite



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Baby, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Minor Swearing, Other, Rescue Missions, Sleeper is mentioned so there are First Host spoilers, Symbabies, Worried Parents, and going "what if Venom had found out about the baby", baby is not called April or Mayhem here but is her, bad memories, essentially putting 982 April in a 616-ish universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: A while ago, while struggling to make ends meet, Venom agreed to a deal to have a genetic sample taken from them by a scientist, for the purported sake of study.But now, they've found out what that sample is actually being used for.And they are not having it.





	A Little Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> To give context: April/"Mayhem" is a canon klyntar/human hybrid from verse-982.  
> A four-parent baby produced in a lab.
> 
> Eddie and the Venom symbiote were half of those parents, but sadly never found out about her there and April unfortunately herself met a very early, very tragic end after a not so happy life- and so, I decided to make a 616-ish AU in which things turn out much happier for them all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Mistakes were something that had characterised the both of their lives, time and time again.

Bad choices leading to bad outcomes down the line.

That was nothing new.

And in hindsight, they should have seen _long ago_ that this _particular_ decision they had once made would result in something dire.

_Study._

It had just been supposed to be for study.

That’s what had been said – and desperation for some money had made them _stupid_ enough to believe it at the time.

It was _no_ excuse, they knew and were furious with themselves now for being fooled like that.

But it’s just…back then, they’d been so _desperate_ for an opportunity like that.

Just even…just for a few nights at a hostel, with shelter and warm meals.

Nothing large, or especially ambitious, by most people’s terms.

But for _them?_

Both had seen it as a nice treat for their other, something that might make them _happy_ and be good for their health.

Before having to get back to their regular day job.

All they had to do, was give a _tiny_ bit of DNA.

Then they wouldn’t be bothered again and could have their little version of a Valentine’s, in a month that _definitely_ wasn’t a February.

That was all.

Venom let out a roar then as they pounded a fist against a stone wall, cracking it, as they tried to process what they had just learned.

_What had apparently just successfully been done with that DNA._

Another roar, only this time a wrist extended, and a tendril shot out, sending the lovers swinging into the air.

**We can’t let this happen Eddie! Not again. We can’t let this happen again!**

Anger and fret roiled around inside his Other, both clashing with and _fuelling_ each other.

Both sentiments Eddie himself also entirely shared.

Because, _no._

With a voice filled with as much joint venom as their namesake-

**_“We won’t.”_ **

 

* * *

 

Finding the precise location they were both looking for, was _not_ a task that could even in the _remotest_ of senses be called _easy._

There had been dead ends and decoys galore. 

But, even in the end, they had still both been crucially underestimated.

After all, Venom was a master of intimidation when they were able to find anyone with any links.

And the human half of Venom was an _investigative journalist._

So, here they were now, perched up on a roof, looking over at exactly what they had looked to find.

Or rather, the building containing _who_ they hoped to find.

Teeth harshly knashed and clacked together, as they prepared to make their way in.

A keycard that had been… _obtained_ …hidden underneath symbiote flesh.

A step.

But they very likely knew they were coming, with all the ruckus caused on the way.

They had not exactly been the pinnacle of subtlety.

They couldn’t afford to be.

 _Not_ with the current stakes.

Meaning that any moment now, there was about to be a nasty fight.

_Well._

They’d won _much_ nastier ones before.

And so, in one fluid motion and one piercing snarl, they _leaped._

Those below truly having no idea about what sort of mistake they’d all made.

 

* * *

 

Yet another guard was flung into the wall with a yell and a loud thud, that resulted in that yell quickly going silent.

Venom did not pause over this victory, already moving on to go for the next one.

**We need to move Eddie! We need to go faster! They’re going to move them to where we can’t find! You heard too! We need to save them!**

_Images of five more children flashed before their shared eyes, images tinged with desperation and a loss at both what could have been and what was._

**Won’t let them make another monster. Turn another innocent into a weapon!**

**“Don’t worry love.”** Was reassured, as a guard’s arm broke with a wicked _snap._

**“We saved one child before-”**

_A former friend and old enemy each closing in. News being given that much like this one could not possibly be celebrated with the given circumstances._

_Even if the result was the most precious thing in either of their lives._

**“We will save this one too.”**

Another guard’s leg twisted like a cork, sending him down to the floor, fruitlessly clutching it with a _howl._

He would not be getting back up for this fight.

Venom teared on then, progressing from this room and gunning from the next, continuing to almost effortlessly work their way through defences until-

Joint screams as a different sort of scream wrecked their joint bodies, causing a terrible agony that immediately brought them both to their knees, desperately trying to claw their way back up.

To no avail.

The weapon was keeping them pinned down, the sound like a massive hybrid between a mountain and a blender had been dropped down on top of them both.

They needed to turn it off.

They needed to turn it off now.

Or they were going to _lose._

Forcing themselves, inch by painful inch, they looked upwards, towards where the source of this torture was.

And there it was.

Two weapons emerged from the top of the ceiling, targeting them both.

“D- darling…” Through gritted teeth with another pained wince.

“W- we need…t-to…”

Doubling over again as they fought desperately to stay attached to each other, words now unable to be said.

But wordless agreement and understand flooded him still and a tendril shot out, grabbing a hold of one of the guns.

There was a hesitation, as it was hard to keep the grip solid, being far too close to the Bad Sound and molecules on the verge of being ripped apart.

_Crunch._

Once they gathered themselves together enough, the weapon broke with ease.

And in a single motion, they’d ripped it’s remnants out of the wall, slamming it into the other.

_Crunch._

Then silence.

Blissful, blissful silence.

Blissful, blissful, _brief_ silence

Because now they had company yet again.

And with them, they brought more Bad Sound.

Having finally gotten their act together in terms of dealing with a symbiote intruder.

“D…detach.” Eddie instructed, as yet again their shared form winced at a fresh barrage, slowly trying to progress forwards towards their attackers.

**What?**

“You’re going to have to detach love, this is hurting you too much.”

**No Eddie! Won’t leave you!  It’s not safe, need to keep you safe!**

He knew that, he knew that was all his love wanted to do.

_But-_

“You…can’t, not like this. Trust _me…_ to keep…us safe.”

Hesitation.

**…Okay. Trust you. Be safe Eddie. Be okay.**

And then it was just him, his Other detaching and trying to move out of the way of the blasts.

Him, standing there, with a smug look on his face.

Before the Olympic Strength level man, proceeded to rip a boom-gun out of a guard’s hands and smash them with it across the face.

Hoping to take them all down before they switched back to real guns.

As it turned out – he managed to get most of them down.

They hadn’t expected an angry man wearing only pants to suddenly lunge at them.

But – most was not _all._

As testified by the sudden pain and quantity of red dripping down his side.

His Other was upon him immediately.

Wrapping around and trying desperately to plug the wound.

An unintelligible panicked shriek filling his mind as they did.

**“It’s okay, love. This isn’t like with the hunter. It’s just a scratch. I think we’ll have to deal with this one together though. Now won’t we?”**

**_Yes._ **

Needless to say, while the guard ultimately lived, they also definitely did _not_ have a very good day.

But meanwhile, Eddie and his Other had both realised something.

With how security seemed to be getting more intense and more specific now.

They must be getting closer.

Sending renewed vigour and hope into their hurried strides and lunges as they continued to try close that gap from _closer_ to _there._

And then they just about did.

Reaching, what seemed to be a final door.

Sealed tight, with not even them able to bash it down in or squeeze any tendrils through.

 **“They must have spent a lot of money on that door. Not on going towards a good cause and helping any innocents. No, a door to keep big, bad monsters like us out.”** Venom drawled, moving back slightly, careful not to accidentally trip on any of the downed figures behind them.

**“We wonder if they shared the same sort of courtesy towards the walls.”**

They _hadn’t._

It wasn’t easy, it was still reinforced, but not so much that it couldn’t be ripped down.

And that’s when they saw them for the first time, causing them to briefly stop.

In a tank in the centre of the room, was a little baby.

Such a tiny thing, so innocent.

Blissfully unaware of the world around.

Likely because of the many, many pieces of apparatus attached to doubtless keep them sedated, as these monsters turned the precious thing into their _own personal lab rat._

Anger hiked even more than before, teeth bared as they went straight for the tank, ignoring everything else – everyone else - around them.

As much as they would like to make them pay, they couldn’t afford to get into a fight here.

The child would only get caught in the crossfire.

They needed to smash that tank, grab the child – _their_ child – and get out _now._

Which is why they pummelled the tank with all the might that they had, sending the liquid it contained pouring out as they prepared to catch the baby.

Liquid which – upon making contact with the oxygen around, immediately _ignited._

Another harsh scream as they caught the full blast of it, burning off a large portion of both the symbiote and the human’s flesh.

Only at the very last moment amidst all of that, were they able to remember – **_the baby! Catch the baby!_ – **and lunge forwards in time to stop them hitting either the hard metal or any of the jagged glass shards.

 **“Got you. Got you, got you, got you.”** They gasped, as they pulled them in close.

**“We’re so sorry.”**

The baby – _their_ baby - was now wailing too, burned themself and startled by suddenly being brought into the loud and painful world.

Tiny black tendrils forming from their back and gripping tightly onto Venom, clearly not wanting to be scarily dropped like that again.

Venom themselves, meanwhile, despite desperately wanting a chance to lie down, curl up around the baby and just rest – was rearing up to phase three of their plan of bolting.

They weren’t out of this yet.

A fact made all the more clear by the fact that one of the scientists was making their way towards some sort of switch.

Something which Venom retaliated about by hooking a tendril around a table and _throwing it at them._

Bracing for how they were supposed to win this and get out while burned and holding a baby.

Wouldn’t be easy.

But then, things almost never were for them.

So, time again to show why that had still _never stopped them_

* * *

 

 

Even after managing to get out of that wretched building, they did not stop running.

Nor did they even slow down.

This would not be over.

Not in the slightest.

They would retaliate and try reclaim what they wrongly perceived as theirs.

And when that time came, Venom would deal with them properly.

Once the baby was _safe_ and no longer within the crossfire.

A baby who, speaking of, was very much still vocally distraught.

Increasingly so as time went on, without anyone paying attention to their distress and…

…

…They _needed_ to land.

They _wouldn’t_ do that.

They– they couldn’t do that.

They would not be Carl Brock and ignore a distressed child.

_Never._

They had to be far away enough for now.

And so, gently, so as not to spook them further, Venom swung down onto the ground, before quickly darting into an alleyway.

Where they sat down, looking at the baby they had on the nook of one of their arms.

 **“What’s wrong with you?”** Was cooed in a voice they had become well-versed in doing, during their time with the last beloved child that they had raised.

With this child, they found that the burns were still there on the child but, much too their relief, seemed to have alleviated.

Gone from an angry red to a light pink.

But still, it must be painful.

Venom was certainly still reeling from their wounds and neither half of them was an infant.

 **“Still sore hmm?”** Small tendrils gently traced over them, hoping that might perhaps help soothe.

**“Don’t worry little darling. It won’t last, we promise. You’ll feel all better soon.”**

It had helped with their little spawnling.

But they _had_ been _full_ klyntar.

They didn’t know what would be the case with this…with this lab-concocted hybrid of theirs.

They had no idea what to expect _at all._

Other than that, they _definitely_ couldn’t take them to hospital.

Or Alchemax, after the terms that Tel-Fucking-Kar had caused them to have to part with them in.

They supposed they just had to find out.

And it seemed that, in this case at least, the baby did much react like their big sibling had.

Small tendrils reaching back out for their parents, sobs turning more into determined hiccups.

A fond smile, as already they felt their hearts begin to melt.

**They recognise us Eddie! They know who we are!**

And they know them too.

They hadn’t sensed them, when they were in the tank.

Not like they had children before.

But as soon as they’d shattered it, even obvious alien traits aside…

It had been hard to process the news when they’d first heard of it.

To accept the truth.

But now, they accepted and they knew with every single ounce of their shared being.

 **“Hello. We’re you’re parents. It’s nice to meet you at last, although we wish the circumstances could be better.”** They finally introduced themselves, there being a tangible… _relief_ , of sorts, to finally say this aloud.

The baby, meanwhile, just continued to hiccup, because they were a baby and as such had no concept of the English language and significant emotional moments and gestures.

But they _did_ still continue to reach out and take a hold of their parents extended tendrils, allowing them to communicate in a way they _would_ understand – sending as many feelings of _comfort, safety_ and _affection_ over as they possibly could.

The baby sniffled and sent their own disjointed message back of _hurt_ and _scared_ and _hungry._

**“The hurt will go away we promise. You’re a tough little one, coping like a hero.”**

Even if it broke their hearts that they had to.

They were already trying to see if they could help their healing move along faster.

**“And you don’t need to be scared anymore. We will protect you. Always. You are safe with us.”**

But…there was one thing there that they both weren’t sure about...

A serious issue which the mystery about caused a high degree of unease in both parents.

**What does our baby need to eat Eddie? What do we feed them? Is it the same?**

_Image of a little chocolate lollypop shaped like a duck being presented to their little precious goo-baby in one hand, bubbling happily at both being allowed out of their container, seeing their parents and also at this wonderful treat they were being given._

…Eddie didn’t know.

Normally, for a normal baby the answer would be very simple.

For a klyntar new-born – yes. They _need_ their phenethylamine.

For a human new-born – absolutely do _not_ feed chocolate. It would be very bad.

**But if they do need that and we don’t feed them it, it would also be very bad! They’ll starve!**

Hence the _problem._

Yet again, for the second time in their lives, they really wished for some sort of parenting book that definitely did not exist.

…You know what? Perhaps they should write one _themselves_ after this.

Eddie certainly had the literary skills.

Who knew who else would ever need to read it but perhaps them on recap – but it would _exist._

For now, though-

**“We’ll give you some food to choose from later too. See what you want.”**

_Maybe_ they’d instinctually know what’s good for them and reach for it.

 _Hopefully_ they’d instinctually know what’s good for them and reach for it.

 _Please_ , let them have inherited something that would allow them to know what’s good for them and reach for it.

Which – the baby was certainly reaching for something at the moment, having calmed down a bit and instead seeming to be fascinating by their parents’ face.

Tiny pink arms waving, along with even tinier tendrils waving along with them.

The parents didn’t mind at first. They thought it _adorable_ and – **At least they’re happy now.**

But they _did_ mind, when one of those tendrils shot up, took a hold of one of the sharp teeth that lined their maw and – before they could possibly react – _yanked_ , ripping it right out, seemingly wanting to _play_ with the _shiny thing._

Not that they got the chance too, their parents yelled at this, causing the baby to once again be startled and tendril immediately retract as they instead started to _bawl._

Venom sighed.

Looks like they’d only gone and made things _worse._

And here they thought they’d been getting _okay_ at this before.

They-

_‘I know you did your best father. But I don’t need a cage anymore. Say goodbye to our other parent for us.’_

…they’d _tried_ to do okay.

At least.

Their child had turned out okay. Had gone off to see the stars even if their parents would have preferred, they stay where they could protect them.

Even if their parents had made mistakes.

Now, they…now in this moment, they had to figure out how to solve _this_ one.

His Other took this opportunity to offer suggestions, still dwelling on the memory of their now star-dwelling child too.

**They liked it when we did shapes. And music – we could sing again!**

Perhaps this would work with this baby too.

They started with the shapes first, trying to see if this would catch their attention.

But their eyes were already shut from the bawling.

So, they didn’t even see.

Singing it was then.

They’d just have to figure out _what_ song to do.

…

 **“Childhood living is easy to do. The things you wanted I bought them for you-”** They started, booping the baby lightly on the nose as they did.

This did prompt them to open their eyes at least, to see what all this ruckus was apparently about, but they didn’t stop crying.

So, their parents decided to try rocking them too.

See if that would help, as they continued to do their best to lullaby.

Via _Rolling Stones song._

**“-Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away-”**

Slowly and surely, the cries did slow down at least as the child started to listen, even if the little nose remained scrunched up.

**“-No sweeping exit or offstage lines could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind-”**

The crying had stopped altogether by now, the baby instead tilting their head to the side with a befuddled face to listen.

And so, as they finished up the song, they decided to try the shapes again.

This time, they _did_ work.

Eliciting a little giggle from the little baby.

Resulting in a laugh right back from Venom.

**“One of your big siblings liked that too. Hopefully you’ll get to meet them soon.”**

A bittersweet feeling descended upon them then, but they continued to try power through it.

For now, at least.

They had thankfully been able to cheer this offspring up, but the question remained of – what now?

What was the next step?

**“What to do with you? There was a lot of mayhem in getting you, but now that everything’s calmer…we’re at a bit of a loss.”**

Raise them and keep them safe of course – they had all that iron cast - _but…_

Did they go back home first? Did they go shopping for baby supplies? Did they go try find some help?

…Actually…he’d noticed his Other zeroing in on that word choice there.

So, next-

**“We are _not_ naming them that.”**

**Why not?!**

**“Because they’re part-human too!”**

**I’ve seen some of the names humans pick for babies. Why’s my choice so bad?**

**“Because we don’t want our kid laughed out of school!”**

**We’re taking them to school now? But Eddie, they’re tiny! How are they supposed to sit on the chairs?!**

**“Not yet! When they’re older! We want them to have a good education.”**

A mental shake of the head a non-corporeal head.

**We can do that. We can teach them! We still have lesson plans from before!**

**“It’s not the same sort of situation. You know this love.”**

**Well, what if they don’t know how to hide themself?! What if bad men find out about them and put them back in a tank?!**

_Memory after memory of their own horrific experiences in such a thing flashed by. They knew what this was like and were adamant to prevent this for their youngest children._

_What had already occurred in Alchemax had been hard enough to allow and that was their absolute limit – that, at least allowed stimulation, interaction, life. Even if one restricted, for the sake of safety._

_But what these bad men would do to their children would be torture._

_No stimulation, no interaction, only a half-life filled with nothing but glass, starvation and a ceaseless, crippling loneliness._

A small growl from Venom, enough to get the point across and quiet enough to not upset the child in their arms.

**“We would never let that happen.”**

First to his Other. Then, at the still giggling, oblivious baby-

**“We would never let that happen to you.”**

…But fear still gripped him about that too. And he knew how his Other would doubtless feel that too, despite his words.

Most schools would doubtless report the baby if they suspected her of being either a mutant or an alien.

Despite teachers supposedly having a duty of care for their charges, the world had very little tolerance for those outside of the norm – and he had no faith these teachers would be any exception.

The only one he could think of as a possible exception, was a certain coach- wait!

 **“Flash!”** Eddie exclaimed aloud, gears turning in the brain as ideas formed.

The baby looked up at him with saucer eyes at this, unsure how to feel about this sudden exclamation.

Venom resumed rocking them, something stopped amidst all their thoughts, in the hopes that this would reassure them.

**“Is he still a Coach?”**

Sure, he was doing his own Agent Anti-Venom thing now, but that wasn’t exclusive to working in a school

It hadn’t stopped him when _he_ was…

_Hpmh._

No. Never mind that last bit.

**“If the kid went to his school when older, he could help watch over them. Protect!”**

A thrill came off from his Other at this prospect, seeming eager to agree!

**Yes! Flash would do it! Flash is good! A friend!**

Although, then-

**…He did quit.**

They dejectedly remembered, before perking up again.

**But - maybe he’s started again!**

**“Perhaps.”**

…They felt like they really should know the answer to this one. They had talked not that long ago.

Curse them never delving further into matters like this in casual conversation.

Of all things…

 _Flash_ would probably know, if their positions were reversed.

**Don’t be upset Eddie, it never came up! We talked about other stuff instead!**

He wouldn’t have called what he was feeling strictly _upset_ , but sure.

…

…So, what should-

**_“OW!”_ **

Perhaps getting distracted there was not the best idea – because in doing so their hand had lowered and the baby taken the opportunity to develop _sharp teeth_ and-

**“No! You do not bite!”**

An angry shriek from tiny baby lungs in response, funky shape-shows no longer being enough to keep that infant rage away.

They strongly suspected this was them losing patience with being hungry, they knew they were, but they still weren’t sure what they were supposed to feed them!

And if it is just milk, they needed, even with all the other possibilities aside – how much was needed?!

They’d already gotten them burned, they would not make their youngest baby sick on the very first day they had them!

They…

…They needed help to figure this all out.

And…

Yeah.

There was no alternate to it.

They might not be sure if Thompson was still a coach or not but…

He _did_ definitely have experience with human children.

In fact, he’d essentially become a dad himself to teenager called Andi Benton.

So, he might know a bit more about how to deal with a human-ish one!

That conclusion was why, not too long later, a man with a squalling baby in a black papoose, was hurrying up some apartment stares.

Thankfully, with nobody else watching this harried little part of an immense family unit, as otherwise they absolutely would have had some sort of government agency called on them.

“Shh, shh, shh. We just need a minute. Hold on. Love -?!”

**On it, Eddie!**

Tendrils quickly sprouted from the papoose to move to try tuck the baby’s own, away out of sight, as his Other made their own attempts to soothe the little offspring.

_Calm. Safety. Warmth. Affection. Calm. Safety. Warmth. Affection. C-_

An impressive display considering the internal monologue of them was basically- well, they’d made similar sounds during their recent experience of being hit by sonic weapons.

Hopefully, things would feel better, calmer, once they knew what the _fuck_ they were both actually doing with this little bit.

Never fully, they knew that.

Had experienced that already, now it was just _twofold._

A parent’s fear for their child – a decent non-Carl parent’s anyway – never fully goes away.

Just as how any decent parent would also never fail to do whatever they possibly could for their child.

And thankfully, they only took a few desperate knocks of a familiar door, before it opened.

Eddie already opening with a – “We can explain!” – as it did.

**Author's Note:**

> April probably gets her human name in this verse from somebody asking her parents about that and panickly choosing from something they saw - a calendar.
> 
> And "Mayhem" likely came from her hearing this story when older and taking the symbiote-parent's side on a particular debate.
> 
> And to clarify a couple of things:  
> 1) Venom knows they're not all of the parents, but assume the other genetic donors are some of the scientists doing the experiments, who they definitely don't want to have anywhere near the baby. So, as far as they're concerned she's as good as 100% theirs.  
> 2) The song quoted is "Wild Horses"!


End file.
